The Shining One
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: What if Hera was ticked to the limits about Zeus' affaris and decided to have one of her own? Yup, Abrax was born and now he must fufil a prophecy about 'the shining one'. Will he make it? Rated T


**Prologue: Where Did IT Come From?**

Hera entered Olympus timidly, a small baby cradled in her arms. The baby wasn't a child of her and Zeus. Not one of Zeus' demigod children, either.

This child was HER demigod child.

Hera had tears in her eyes. She was supposed to represent marriage, and she had gone off and had an affair with a slimy, puny mortal. She just wasn't supposed to get up and do something like that with what she's goddess of.

How did Olympus find out, you're probably wondering? Let's just say: Olympus simply just found out about the child. It's not too complicated to say, really. Hera had been hiding the baby- well, him— for two months. Still, she had to answer to her husband. She had to answer for Abrax.

Yes, she had named her son 'shining one' and she didn't care how weird it sounded. Abrax would be THE shining one of the world.

"STATE YOUR BEING!" boomed Zeus' mighty voice.

Hera quivered deeper into her hole, holding Abrax tighter. Tears stung her eyes. Zeus always had children with mortals through the ages, so why couldn't she? Besides, her being the Goddess of Marriage and Family, but who can't all keep their promises?

Artemis never did.

"Um—my lord and husband—I have had an affair. I am sorry and ashamed for it. Punish me, not Abrax or Dennis," Hera said quietly, her eyes down cast.

"Where did IT come from?" asked Zeus.

"He is MY child and you will not call Abrax an 'it'!" roared Hera, jumping to her feet. Pure hate filled her eyes.

"The meaning of Abrax?" asked Zeus.

"Shining one," Hera replied, pride in her every feature. Zeus' face went pale.

"Not—THE shining one?" asked Zeus in shock.

"My baby will take the role," said Hera.

"You don't know— you don't know what your putting him up to!" Zeus exclaimed.

But Hera didn't listen or really care. She wanted Abrax to BE the strongest ever.

"Very well. I will not kill it. HERE. For it will not be strong enough to stand up to it's challenge," said Zeus.

"HE'S NOT AN IT!" Hera screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just leave my presence with the thing. Drop him with his mortal parent. You must follow the rules. He must grow up with his mortal parent."

"Yes—yes, My Lord," Hera stuttered.

Hera crept through the drizzle of rain. A rain coat covered her and she tried to protect Abrax the best she could. She always saw dark shadows. She hoped they were illusions not—

"Halte!" screamed a empousa. There were two of the retched monsters, and they were lead by Kampệ. They snarled, noticing their German was improving. Well, I'm about to send them to Torturous and back, Hera thought angrily.

Then she realized something that had slipped her mind.

She had Abrax in her hands.

The sneer across Kampệ's face grew wider. Wider, wider. Soon, Hera hoped that the sneer would be so wide that it would fall off of her face.

"Well, if it ain't the child of Hera," she said. Good southern accent.

"Back away. It is unmindful to attack a defenseless enemy," commanded Hera.  
"I don't play by rules. I play by 'I will win'!" said Kampệ. Her talons scratched at Hera and she sidestepped it.

"Don't. I shall go to divine and blast you to bits!" roared Hera

.

"The baby," said Kampệ, pointing at Abrax. She was right. It would kill the baby too. Hera couldn't let that happen.

Hera, in a split second decision, she round-housed kicked Kampệ to the ribs. Their was a satisfying 'oof!' followed by a loud and deafening. 'Crack!' Hera turned to run.

Then she saw that an army of monsters were behind her.

Her eyes closed as she prayed to her husband. Please, some lighting might be helpful now? She prayed silently. She waited for seconds; minutes; hours; years; decades; centuries; millennium. Then Zeus was nice and blasted the monsters with his Master Bolt.

From the sparks, burning, and Hades, her beautiful, strong husband, here to save the day!

"I am not here for you or the baby. I am here to warn you: That child has five years before Hades will bust to bits —or it will begin. He must be prepared to fight," said Zeus.'

"When he's only a baby?" asked Hera in awe.

"He must start learning how," nodded Zeus.

Then he disappeared into a flash of lighting.

"To Dennis," whispered Hera, teary-eyed, walking further down New York. This would be a long night— for she had decided to stay with Dennis— who she loved deeply…

She rang the bell and waited. Waited, waited. She wished— she wished her mortal husband would answer quickly. She knew she couldn't stay long— she couldn't risk getting pregnant again.

"Yes?" asked Dennis, opening the door. He saw her face and a grin from ear to ear appeared. "Hera?"

"I am here to drop off my—our baby," Hera corrected herself, nodding.

"I've always wanted a son" said Dennis, taking Abrax into his arms. He tickled the baby under his chin and Abrax let out a satisfying giggle. Hera smiled down at his green eyes— just like his father.

"M-may I stay for the night?" stuttered Hera.

"Yes, but we can't sleep in the same bed. Can't risk another little one," said Dennis, winking.

"I'm sorry. First thing in the morning I must return to Mount Olympus— I am a goddess, you know," said Hera. She hadn't told him yet. He just thought she was named after the goddess.

"Oh— well then, that's a new twist. So your cheating on me with Zeus or is it the other way around?" demanded Dennis.

"No—I'm sorry!" said Hera, falling to her knees in sobs. "I'm s-sorry!" She shook her head disapprovingly. "It was an accident! I never planned us having a baby! Just a few dates. That's all I wanted—"

"Well, leave me and Abrax to be. Return to your immortal husband, one who can love you forever," said Dennis. Hera could tell he was hurt and thinking that she had probably just used him. Then, Dennis slammed the door in her face, locking her out of his life— forever.

Was it good? *Nudge, nudge. Poke, poke* Will you review? If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update as fast as you'd like…

**~Derek**


End file.
